A typical aseptically filled container assembly, such as container assemblies for storing and dispensing medicaments, for example, vaccines and pharmaceuticals, or foods and beverages, such as liquid nutrition products, includes a container or container body defining a storage chamber, a fill opening in fluid communication with the container or container body, and a stopper or cap for sealing the fill opening after filling the storage chamber to hermetically seal the medicament, food, beverage or other substance within the container. In order to fill such prior art containers with a sterile fluid or other substance, it is typically necessary to sterilize the unassembled components of the dispenser or container, such as by autoclaving the components and/or exposing the components to gamma radiation. The sterilized components then must be filled and assembled in an aseptic isolator of a sterile filling machine. In some cases, the sterilized components are contained within multiple sealed bags or other sterile enclosures for transportation to the sterile filling machine. In other cases, the sterilization equipment is located at the entry to the sterile filling machine. In a filling machine of this type, every component is transferred sterile into the isolator, the storage chamber of the container is filled with the fluid or other substance, the sterilized stopper is assembled to the container to plug the fill opening and hermetically seal the fluid or other substance in the container, and then a crimping ring or other locking member is assembled to the container to secure the stopper thereto.
One of the drawbacks associated with such prior art container assemblies, and the processes and equipment for filling such container assemblies, is that the filling process is time consuming, and the processes and equipment are expensive. Further, the relatively complex nature of the filling processes and equipment can lead to more defectively filled containers than otherwise desired. For example, typically there are at least as many sources of failure as there are components. In many cases, there are complex assembly machines for assembling the containers that are located within the aseptic area of the filling machine that must be maintained sterile. This type of machinery can be a significant source of unwanted particles. Further, such isolators are required to maintain sterile air within a barrier enclosure. In closed barrier systems, convection flow is inevitable and thus laminar flow, or substantially laminar flow, cannot be achieved. When operation of an isolator is stopped, a media fill test may have to be performed which can last for several, if not many days, and can lead to repeated interruptions and significant reductions in production output for the pharmaceutical, nutritional or other product manufacturer that is using the equipment. In order to address such production issues, government-imposed regulations are becoming increasingly sophisticated and are further increasing the cost of already-expensive isolators and like filling equipment. On the other hand, governmental price controls and marketplace competition for pharmaceuticals and vaccines, including, for example, preventative medicines, and other aseptically filled products, such as liquid nutrition products, discourage such major fmancial investments. Accordingly, there is a concern that fewer companies will be able to afford such increasing levels of investment in sterile filling machines, thus further reducing competition in the pharmaceutical, vaccine, and nutritional product marketplaces.
Some prior art sterile filling machines and processes employ gamma radiation to sterilize the container components prior to filling and/or to terminally sterilize the containers after filling in cases where the product is believed to be gamma-radiation stable. One of the drawbacks of gamma sterilization is that it can damage or otherwise negatively affect the parts to be sterilized, such as by discoloring parts formed of plastic and other gamma-sensitive materials. In addition, if used to terminally sterilize filled containers, gamma radiation can damage the product stored within the container. Accordingly, gamma sterilization has limited applicability, and further, is not always a desirable form of sterilization for many types of products with which it is used.
Other prior art filling machines and processes employ fluid disinfectants or sterilizing agents or sterilants to sterilize the surfaces of the containers that will come into contact with the substance to be stored therein, such as foods or beverages. One such commonly used sterilant is vaporized hydrogen peroxide. In some such prior art filling machines and processes, the containers and stoppers for initially sterilized with a fluid sterilant, such as vaporized hydrogen peroxide, and the open containers are then filled with the product to be contained therein, such as a food or beverage, and then the stoppers or caps are applied to the containers to seal the product within the container. One of the drawbacks of such prior art filling machines and processes is that the fluid sterilant, such as vaporized hydrogen peroxide, necessarily must contact and sterilize the interior surfaces of the containers. As a result, the interiors of the containers, and thus the products filled in the containers can contain vaporized hydrogen peroxide residue. This, in turn, can lead to peroxidation or the formation of free radicals that can alter or otherwise degrade the product formulation during its shelf life, or otherwise can degrade the taste or other qualities of the product in the container.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome one or more of the above described drawbacks and disadvantages of the prior art.